cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Katey Sagal
Katey Sagal (1954 - ) Film Deaths none known. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: For Cryin' Out Loud (1990)'' [Ms. Kilbasser]: Beaten to death with a guitar by Lee Arenberg in his office. He then conceals her body in a drum case. *''Duckman: The Germ Turns ''(1995;animated) [Duckman's Mother]: Dies (offscreen) of unknown causes in the hospital sometime prior to this episode, her son (Jason Alexander) later speaks to her after she's been reincarnated as a germ as punishment for neglecting him as a child. *''Married... with Children: Damn Bundys (1997)'' [Peggy Bundy]: Dies (off-screen) in a car accident and is sent to Hell, along with the rest of her family; they are brought back to life after Ed O'Neill manages to trick Satan (Robert Englund) into sending them back. (Thanks to Robert) *''God's New Plan '(No Higher Love) '''(1999 TV) [Ellen Young]: Dies of cancer. *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest II (2002; animated)'' [Turanga Leela]: In a parody of The Wizard of Oz, she begins to melt after being doused with water; this turns out to be a dream sequence, as she wakes up before she finishes melting. (Thanks to Robert) *''CSI: Two and a Half Deaths (2008)'' [Annabelle Bundt/Natasha Steele]: Playing a dual role, "Annabelle" bleeds to death (due to blood-thinning medication that had been slipped into her mouthwash) after hitting her head on a table during an argument with Brian Letscher. Her body is shown afterwards as Paul Guilfoyle and William L. Petersen investigate the scene, and again in the morgue. "Natasha" is killed (off-screen) in a car crash after Rachael Harris tampers with the car; her body is shown afterwards as Paul and William investigate. *''Lost: The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham (2009)'' [Helen Norwood]: Katey does not appear in the episode, but her character dies of a brain aneurysm (off-screen), some time before Terry O'Quinn leaves the island; we learn of her death when Lance Reddick takes Terry to the cemetery where she is buried. *''Futurama: Rebirth (2010; animated)'' [Turanga Leela]: Electrocuted due to a mechanical malfunction following the crash of the Planet Express Ship; she is later brought back to life by Professor Farnsworth's "birth machine." (Thanks to Tommy) *''Sons of Anarchy: Red Rose (2014)'' [Gemma Teller Morrow]: Shot in the back of the head in a garden by her son (Charlie Hunnam) at her own request. Her body is seen again in the next episode Papa's Goods. (She later makes a cameo in the spin-off series Mayans MC appearing in the pilot episode, "Perro/Oc.") Notable Relations * Daughter of Boris Sagal (director) and Sarah Zwilling (singer) * Sister of Liz Sagal, Jean Sagal and Joe Sagal * Ex-Mrs. Jack White (hockey player) * Mrs. Kurt Sutter (screenwriter/producer) Gallery kateysagalcsi.jpg|Katey Sagal in CSI: Two and a Half Deaths kateysagalsonsofanarchy.jpg|Katey Sagal in Sons of Anarchy: Papa's Goods Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1954 Births Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Parody death scenes Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by acid Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Musicians Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the ABC universe Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Lost cast members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:8 Simple Rules cast members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Married with Children Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Duckman cast members Category:Mayans MC Cast Members Category:Futurama cast members Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Death scenes by child Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:Shameless Cast Members Category:Cleavage